


You're the girl

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly can you do when the girl you madly in love with doesn't care about the fact that you are sleeping with another woman? You go to your bestfriends, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy fic written by justdrabbles.  
> Enjoy!

"Good morning, Agent Ward," Simmons greeted him cheerfully while making two cups of tea.

"Top of the morning, old chap," Fitz added from behind him, patted his back, and continued walking to Simmons.

"Morning, SO," Skye smiled up at him, before looking down and continuing to eat her pancakes. FitzSimmons sat across Skye, and he sat beside her. "Morning."

"Where’s May?" asked Skye, during a mouthful of pancakes, smiling at him.

"I-"

"She’s probably doing her Tai Chi," Simmons answered.

"Oh," Skye nodded. "Forgot it was date night last night," Skye giggled with FitzSimmons.

"Date night?" Ward asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Skye smiled. "I mean, it was your date night last night, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was you and Agent May’s alone time together last night, right?" Fitz asked, taking a sip from his cup.

‘ _Shit,_ ' Ward thought to himself. ' _They know? How?’_

"May does her Tai Chi every morning when you sleep together at night," Skye said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. FitzSimmons both nodded their heads while drinking.

"And you know about this, how?" Ward asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Skye laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. What makes you think I’m sleeping with Agent May?" he taunted. ‘ _Yeah. Play dumb, Ward. That’s it._ ’

"Oh, please, Ward," Simmoms giggled.

"We saw you enter May’s room 2 weeks ago when we were in Ireland," giggled Skye, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

‘ _And she’s okay with this_?’ Ward thought to himself. ‘ _I thought she’d be hurt. I thought we had something._ ’

"Oh," he breathed.

"We feel the awkwardness every time you guys look at each other," Fitz chirped in. "It’s not really hard to put the pieces together."

"Yeah," laughed Skye. "We’re not as dumb as you think we are." Skye leaned forward the table and high-fived the two scientist, giggling.

"And.. And you’re okay with this?" He looked down at Skye who was still giggling while drinking water.

"Of course," Skye put down the water and looked up at him. "Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, it’s not like we’re together. I don’t have a claim on you."

 _'Ouch. Why did the hurt coming from her?_ ' Ward flinched.

"You’re two consenting adults having sex. I don’t see anything wrong with that," she gave him a real warm smile before patting his shoulder. She got up, and walked to the sink with her plate, and started washing it.

Ward was still in shock, ‘ _How can you be so stupid, Ward?! They saw you enter May’s room! And Skye is happy about it?’_

FitzSimmons got up and washed their cups, leaving Ward alone on the table. “Eat your breakfast, Ward,” Skye broke himself out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Skye still washing the dishes. “It’s my turn to do the dishes.”

"I, uh," he stammered. "It’s okay. I’ll wash mine."

"Alrighty then." She finished washing then left, leaving Ward to his thoughts again.

—

‘ _It’s not like we’re together_.’ Skye’s words still echoed in his mind while he was holding the bag for Skye. They’ve been down the cargo hold for 15 minutes, and it’s all that he could hear. Her. Her words from earlier this morning. ‘ _It’s not like we’re together. I don’t have a claim on you_.’

"Ward, stop staring at me," Skye said, stopping from punching the bag. He didn’t even know that he was staring at her, but he was, and she saw. "It was cool like, the first few minutes. But, dude. You’ve been staring at me since we got here."

"I- I’m sorry," he looked down, blushing.

"It’s okay," she continued punching the bag. "What’s on your mind, SO?"

"You," he spluttered. ‘ _Shit. Maybe she didn’t hear! Oh, she did._ ’ Skye stopped punching the bag and looked up to him, raising an eyebrow, “What?”

"I-uh, I mean you and your training."

"Oh, alright then," she continued punching.

"Your hits are getting harder, and your stance is getting better," he replied. ‘ _Come on, Ward. Think your way out of this_.’

"Really? Thanks, SO!" She beamed between punches.

"Time."

"Finally!" Skye groaned. She suddenly walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Before he could even register, she was already getting off him. He quickly reached out for her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she tensed up, he thought she would pull away, but he felt her leaning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks for your nice comments, SO."

He laughed, “It was a compliment, Rookie.” Skye pulled away, but was still holding him by his neck, and he was still holding her by her waist.

"You okay there, Ward?" she teased. "You don’t do compliments, remember. Just nice comments," she laughed, raising an eyebrow.

He scoffed and pulled her to his chest again, feeling the warmth she had, the security in her arms. “Take it or leave it, Rookie.”

"Ward, is there something wrong?" she whispered to his ear while rubbing the back of his head. "You’ve been acting strange since this morning." She pulled away, and put her palm on his cheek. "You can talk to me about anything. As your rookie, as a member of your team, and as your friend," she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ward pleaded, already missing her warmth.

"I don’t want to have a heart-to-heart talk with you when I’m sweaty," she laughed as she walked up the stairs. "I’ll be in my bunk afterwards when you need me, okay?"

"I’ll always need you," he said when she disappeared inside.

"You okay there, Ward?" he heard Simmons from the lab. "You’ve been standing there since Skye left. And that was like, 10 minutes ago."

He sighed, shaking his head. ‘ _How do I even deal with this? How can she not care?_ ’ He broke away from his thoughts, and looked up to see FitzSimmons looking at him, “Are you two busy?”

"Not quite. No," Fitz said, shaking his head.

"You want to talk about it?" Simmons held out her hand, and gave him a genuine smile. Ward walked forward and took her hand, allowing them to pull him in the lab.

—

"She needs you always, too," Simmons said as she sat Ward, then continued looking into her microscope.

"She just doesn’t know it yet," Fitz continued while reading blueprints.

"What do you mean?"

"Ward, it’s not really that hard to see, you know," Simmons looked up from her microscope.

"Even we can feel the love you have for each other," Fitz continued again, looking up from his blueprints.

"How do I make her care?" Ward looked up to see Fitz dragging two chairs in front of him. Fitz held out his hand to Simmons, as they sat in front of Ward. "She doesn’t even care that I’m sleeping with May. I mean, I know it’s just pure release and just sex with Agent May, but- Skye, she doesn’t even care."

"She’s not the only one who try to mask their pain, Ward," Simmons comforted. "When she told us she saw you enter May’s room, we saw her uncomfortableness, but she quickly masked it with her usual bubbly and fun expressions."

"You don’t need to be a genius to see that she cares, Ward. Hell, even a five-year old can feel it," Fitz added. "You just have to look deeper to see that she does."

"How do I look deeper?"

"Why don’t you go talk to her?"

"I don’t even know what I’m going to say."

"Ward," Fitz said in a comforting tone. "When you see the person you love," he looked at Simmons lovingly before continuing, "you don’t have to practice what you’re going to say. When you see the person you love, everything you want to say that you didn’t even know was in your head, will just come off." Fitz smiled at him before holding Jemma’s hand and kissed the back of it. "Girls can be hard at times-"

"Hey!" Simmons shouted, nudging Fitz’ arm. "I’m not hard."

"I’m not yet done, love," Fitz replied, kissing her temple. "What I mean to say is.. Girls can be hard at times, but when you see that special girl that can make your world stop, a smile from her can make everything easier."

Simmons leaned forward to kiss Fitz’ cheek before resting her head down his shoulder. “You’re just looking at the shore, Agent Ward. You have yet the ocean to explore. If those mere simple words from Skye can hurt you, then you know how you would feel is she’s already dating someone else. Now, if you don’t want that to happen,”

"We suggest you go talk to her right now," Fitz finished.

Simmons lifted her head up from Fitz’ shoulder and hugged Ward. “She cares, Ward. She truly does. More than you know. She cares for you just as much as you care for her.”

Fitz patted his back before adding, “Don’t let fear drag her away from you, Ward. You won’t know true happiness until you have that special girl in your arms.”

Simmons pulled away from him, and stood beside Fitz again, resting her head on his shoulder, while his arm around her waist. “Now go on, Agent Ward. Go to your princess and be her knight in shining armor.”

"You know, when I woke up this morning, you two were just a rocket scientist and a biochemist," Ward chuckled. "But now, I’m starting to think you two have extra PhDs on emotions. Thank you," Ward wrapped the two scientists in one hug and ran to the doors.

"Don’t hurt Skye or else," Fitz threatened. "You know what we’re capable of doing."

"I won’t," Ward reassured before running up the spiral stairs.

—

Ward found her in the lounge laughing while watching youtube videos on her laptop.  _God, she’s so beautiful!_  When she looked up, she smiled at him, and patted the seat beside her, “You wanna watch two Chinese baby girls doing taekwando?”

Ward just shook his head laughing, and sat beside her. She held out of her earphones from her ear and gave it to him. They were cheek to cheek while giggling at the two girls in the screen. After a few more funny videos, Skye turned her laptop off, shut it closed and put it on the coffee table. When she turned, she was face to face with Ward, noses barely touching. They stared into each others’ eyes before she leaned backward and took their earphones off. “So, what brings you here, SO? You done doing your hard as nails work out?” She teased, giggling.

"Skye, I love you," Ward spluttered.

"What?"

"I love you."

"What? Why? What do you mean you love me?"

"Because," he took both of her hands in his and stared into her brown eyes. "You’re the special girl that makes my world stop. You’re the girl whose smiles can make everything easier. You’re the girl who leaves me breathless every time you walk in. You’re the girl whose eyes makes me lost. You’re the girl whose touch makes me shiver. You’re the girl whose hugs makes me feel dizzy. You’re the girl who makes everything worth while, who makes my world worth while. I love you, Skye. I should’ve told you when you offered me your shoulder. But I was scared you don’t feel the same way."

"Ward," she whispered, looking down at their clasped hands. "I don’t- I.. You slept with May."

"It was the only way for me to forget you that day. I tried to forget your voice when you called me Grant. I tried to forget your brown eyes staring to my soul. I tried to forget your warmth when you held me close, your hand when you comforted me in the bar. I was scared you didn’t feel the same way about me, so I pushed you away. I didn’t want to get hurt. Even the simplest things you do can hurt me, that’s why I tried to forget you that day. But I failed, because whenever I see May, I just remember the coldness and rage in me when I pushed you away. I don’t want to push you away anymore, Skye. I can’t stay away from you anymore."

"Then don’t," Skye whispered, placing her palm on his cheek, and leaning forward to kiss him on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Skye tightly, afraid that she would pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, afraid that he would pull away. But they both didn’t. "I love you, too, dumbass," Skye giggled against his lips when they parted for air.

"You do?" He asked, pulling away, but still holding her by her waist.

"I do. I always try to mask my pain in front of charming men because I think it makes me look stronger," she giggled, mocking his tone when he told her that the first day they met.

"God, I love you so much!" He laughed, and leaned forward, reclaiming her smiling lips to his own. He leaned backward so he was on his back, and Skye was on top of him. They pulled away for air, and he whispered, "I won’t ever let you go."

"As I won’t. I love you, Agent Ward," she replied, looking down at him.

"I love you more. I’ll always love you," he whispered, as he pulled her against him, and kissed her passionately once again.

 


End file.
